An Ocean of Memories
by Haley.music
Summary: Rose is about to marry Cal Hockley. She closes her eyes and wishes she was back on Titanic to save Jack and marry him instead. She opens her eyes and... First fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author note: Hey y'all! This is my first story. OMG! I'm super nervous. I hope you guys like it. If you don't I'll cry. (sniffs) Or I'll send DoE after you.Go easy on the reviews. This is just the beginning of what could be a very long story. Yeah long stories! Ummmm… is that it? Oh yeah! (light bulb) Hi DoE! and whoever else. Read DemonessofEvil's stories. They are great like her! That's it. Enjoy

- MissPopurock

It had been one year, six months, and five days since that day. Tears dripped onto her pillow as Rose marked another day of her calendar. But she had to be strong. Today was her dreaded wedding day. It was only for her mother. Her mother had become poor since before the sinking of Titanic. Rose's whole life went down with the ship, except one thing, Cal Hockley, her soon to be husband.

She dreaded her life after that day; not because of being poor, but because of her one true love. Nothing more devastating happened that day to her than Jack Dawson dieing. He took her heart with him. She could never move on. It seemed to be too soon. But after all, it had been a year and one-half.

The world seemed to end in front of her eyes. It was almost third person, as if she could see Rose soon-to-be-Hockley five feet away crying into her pillow. She could see the hideous wedding dress put away in her closet. It was crammed in there with all the other picture-perfect dresses.

Maybe if she closed her eyes, she would open them and she would be on the sinking Titanic and she would save Jack Dawson and get him in a lifeboat with her. Except no lifeboats were allowing men on them. What would she do? She remembered it was only her imagination, and Jack wasn't there. She wasn't on the Titanic. He was dead.

She opened her eyes and she saw glass doors. There were people surrounding her. They were rich and beautiful, like her. And there was a staircase so magnificent it could only be one thing: Titanic. But it couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

She looked down and she was wearing a dark red dress with black sequins. On her arms were elegant, white gloves. Her hair was tucked up in a perfect bun-like mess on her head. She could feel the harsh, heavy lipstick layered on top of her lips. It felt like hardened glue. The jewelry she had on was like heaving around 20 extra pounds. She felt like a dog dressed up by a four-year-old girl. Yet, everyone thought she was beautiful.

At the top of the staircase was what she thought to be the most beautiful sight her eyes would behold. There, with his gorgeous, ratty hair, stood a boy, no a man, that could almost be mistaken for… Jack Dawson!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! I'm updating really soon, huh? Thanks for the reviews. You guys rock! I hope you like this chapter.

- MissPopurock

Jack checked the clock behind him.

Quarter to eight.

Rose just stood there in amazement. How? What? Why? Questions zoomed through here head. She didn't know it was possible. Was it possible? Could it be? Had she dosed off?

She stared at him, his beautiful blonde hair. And then he turned and a warm, gracious smile spread across his face. She started to the stairs. He waved for her to stop with his hand. She obediently did so.

Five minutes passed. Rose was in agony waiting to talk to the one she loved. Another five minutes went by. She wished she could sit somewhere. She looked around, but Jack shook his head in disapproval. Two more minutes ticked on by. And then three more minutes seemed like eternity. Five seconds to eight, four, three, two, one!

Jack then motioned for her to come up. She raced and got to the top and kissed him. "I love you Jack," she whispered. "I love you forever and always." She then took her engagement ring and threw it with all her might down the stairs and across the room.

Cal turned the corner and Rose and Jack ran hand in hand at the sight of him before he could catch them. Rose knew where they were going. They were off to a party of drinking and dancing; off to a party she would only get to go to once in her life.

xxxx

Cal had found the ring Rose had thrown. He recognized it immediately. Rose would be sorry soon. He did not really love Rose, though. He did not know why he was going to marry her.

xxxx

Rose and Jack were running. They went all the way down to the third class deck. And there it was, the party.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: OMG I haven't updated in like forever. So I thought this story sucked so I stopped. I just read it and I didn't think I wrote it. Well here comes the

third chapter. What am I going to write?...

Chapter 3

The party was over. They were as drunk as could be. But Rose thought it was still part of a dream. Even still she said to him, "Jack, I love you

I need you. I want to get off this ship with you and get married to you. You care so much for me. I will never let go of your love untill the day I die."

He just hugged her and gently kissed the top of her head.

It couldn't be a dream. It felt too real. The kisses melted on her face like they did the night the ship sank. Could she have actually gone back to

Titanic? Is it possible? Why?

Cal went on every deck searching for his fiance. "Where could she be? Where the hell could she be?" he whispered to himself. He opened the

door to her room only to find her with the necklace he gave her on, only that. "What the hell is wrong with you Rose. He took a blanket and threw it

over her.

"Cal, darling. Shut-up. You are the most ungrateful jerk I have ever met. I love Jack. I'll never love you."

"Get out," he said. "Get out!" Rose grabbed her clothes, threw on a robe, and ran out of the room with Jack by her side.

Rose knew where to go, but she had screwed up what really happened in her life. She knew to go down to the car, but she had to save everyone

else. "Wait Jack. I have to go talk to Mr. Andrews."

AN: Hope you liked it. I'm in the process of writing a Harry Potter story too. TTFN

-MissPopurock


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mr. Andrews!" Rose yelled. "Excuse me, Mr. Andrews!"

Mr. Andrews turned to look at Rose. "Yes, Rose," he calmly answered.

"I must tell you something. It's important. This boat will sink tonight. Two thousand people will die. Please you must believe me. Do not ignore the icberg warnings. They are

right," Rose explained.

"Are you sure, Rose."

"Positive, believe me." Rose promptly left to meet Jack around the corner. "Follow me," she said grabbing his hand.

She directed him down towards the bottom of the ship to the car she knew so well.

"Why are we down here?" he asked.

"You'll see!" she exlaimed.

She opened the door of the car and pulled him in. She grabbed him and passionatlly kissed him. "Oh, Rose," he said.

(AN: You know what happens here. We don't have to have the 'birds and the bees' talk, do we?)

They went up to the top deck kissing and arms around each other. "I love you Jack," Rose said.

"I love you too, Rose." They kissed some more and then Mr. Andrews came over to Rose.

"Rose, about the iceberg," he said interupting.

Rose immediatly stopped kissing Jack and remembered his fate. "Excuse us for a moment, Jack, please. Yes, Mr. Andrews."

"We just recieved the warning. How did you know? We are changing course, though," Mr. Andrews explained.

Rose, quickly thinking said, "Mr. Andrews, why is it important? The ship will sink. This is a matter of life and death. That is all you need to worry about."

"Rose, I... I... I can't argue about it. We will find out if you're right." Mr. Andrews left.

"Rose what was that about?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Rose kissed him again.


End file.
